User blog:Redfox90210/Mighty Magiswords s2 episode review 2nd part
This review were made by I.R. Shokew & Glasscake Part 3: Like Water for Bimm (Mid High Tier) - I'll give it props for showing more development for Catty Rumpus, especially Bimm. I also found her adorable as a water creature at one point. This episode came out pretty good. This would be the first truly great episode in this batch, had Vambre come off so OOC (at best) / punchable (at worst) for over half the episode. Plus, if I didn't bring it up earlier, this is where I feel this show's animation / art-style budget really took a hit. Almost everything looks and feels so cheap, now - something I definitely noticed in this episode's climax with the water demon fight, for example. The Ballad of Sailor Sidney (Mid Tier) - I was disappointed that Sidney's voice never got better but the ending song made up for it. And it's also great to know that even heartless criminals can care about a living being so much. I really like it when the show goes to that direction. That song at the end between Prohyas and Sidney was nice. That's it for positives from me, really... I would've let Sidney eat that fish if it meant not ending up a bum on the streets. Either that, or get some proper surgery; whatever Sidney was suffering from in this episode to make him a core focus? Easily fixed with some careful surgery (but this is me taking the smart (albeit expensive) way out, unfortunately.). What I'm saying is - this was rather pointless and a bit of a time-sink, compared to what I'm used to with this show. Still, that song at the climax between Prohyas and Sidney is what saves it for me. A Mind Is a Terrible Thing (High Tier) - I can relate to Phil being in this situation that he was in. It also blew my mind that some of the lines from the episode were ad-libbed so it does give a realistic approach. Just like Manfish, I wished that Phil was given more development and answers to why he became a thief in the first place. So, what is it with giving some of these rogues gallery characters positive closure (only because it's clear the series is at an end after these 20 episodes...)? Being serious for a moment, however - I don't see why Vambre and Prohyas use that Knowledge Magisword more often (besides the 3-time-a-day limit that's placed on anything like it, similar to the Hyperspace one... A dumb rule, IMHO, but at least that means these things when used won't be super-broken in their usage, honestly.). Now, I'm not surprised Phil wanted revenge like that; I'd feel the same way if I was getting messed with like that so easily and so unfairly, as well - I can somewhat relate to his pain throughout this, getting thwarted by people who didn't use natural skills/talent to prevail over magic that will NOT get a true defined source for itself (a hugely missed opportunity for this show, since it's ending after this very last batch of episodes, BTW.)? That really sucks. The way this episode concludes itself was at least comforting enough and really put a smile on my face that I feel was missing from some of these episodes, however. Hiccup the Volume (Mid Tier) - This episode was kinda pointless and meaningless, plus I think it was just a great big mockery on how stereotypical librarians want quiet in their place. Yet, she takes it out on her goliath because he has an uncontrollable gasteral intake. It asks me, why does he still be by her side? This episode feels more confused than anything. Seriously, that librarian doesn't need that hairy oaf if she can handle herself in a fight just fine with her robotic enhancements. I admit, we did get a decent fight scene out of this, but other than that, even the Warriors can see how near meaningless it was to put any stock into this scenario; to be fair, though, you don't need a reason to always help people, so at least their intentions were more than gotten straight here. Let's Team Up Because We Aren't Bad Friends (Low Tier) - To be honest, I was kinda expecting this when Richard Pursel told me that this episode was a good way to end the show yet still leave questions for more. Well, he got the leave for more.part right. Epic way to end? Probably not. I won't say this episode is a gigantic disappointment but there was so much unmet potential that I don't even know where to begin. It felt a little bit weak and forced. This reminds me of the finale of Johnny Bravo where Weird Al, Don Knotts and Blue Falcon tried to change his show. I just felt that the crew used the fact that Magiswords might not return to their advantage by making things blown out of proportion by making constant fourth wall jokes. They even included more non Canon swords again like the KO Sword. I was very annoyed with how the Warriors were being more annoyances to Simone and Noville than they should have. It was a waste of a good 22 minute episode. They could've just stopped them from the beginning but they let them drag them around just for their own entertainment. I've seen this plot a million times. There making me not have a reason to care about any of these characters. As the creator wanted a character driven show, while this episode has some minimal development foids, it just flanderizes the main characters into levels that seemed to exaggerated. "Flashback Farms" handled it better, even if it was 5 minutes. It showed Vambres concern over being taken seriously. That's what should've ended the series good with the whole announcement of the series logo and revelation of Kablammica saving the pier. "The Lanolion Sleeps Tonight" also did it better. Even if it was kinda lacramorse and tedious you gotta admit, it was kind of unique. Even Team of Broccoli handled the message of "nothing wrong with a little fun" better because I can actually see the pain of Danelda on why she wouldn't tolerate it. This episode, not so much. When Pursel told me about it, I thought there was going to be some epic battle that would happen. Do you guys have any idea how awesome it wouldve been if that was the case? Characters working side by side? Or better; a serious character thats an actual threat to the Warriors. That would've great. Or better, more revealations like The Mysterious Hooded Woman. Who is she?? Seriously. And what about Witch Way? Or better yet; how were Magiswords even conceived in the first place? That would make a good episode right? Also with the few episodes showing the Magiswords safe, I figured that this episode would be able to talk about it more, have it appear more or have it be the center of the plot. Imagine if those swords fell into the wrong hands. Shame that none of it was the case. I felt that Noville's last minute girlfriend was kind of a wasted use or it was used at the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't get me wrong. I loved Lauren Tom's voice work in that episode and was actually surprised and heart warmed that Noville had someone who cared about him for him alone instead of just his Magiswords or his love of books. But it could've been handled better. I was also hoping that Witchy could finally pursue her education so she could fullfil her dream to be a full time witch. But it just escalated to her work side at Slugburger, just so we could have Kyle Massey record some hilarity as Spoony and break more of the fourth wall. It's a shame. I don't mind Slugbueger connection with her but don't let that dominate Witchys character. But I would've loved to see Noel or Scarriet have more screen time and development. As for Rads inclusion, I was very disappointed that it wasn't going to be an OK KO crossover. That would've been awesome. Magiswords in power battles, POW cards of the warriors, a Hanna Barbera/Toriyama influenced show meeting a WB/Ishinomori influenced show, so much potential and ideas couldve been ridded. But I did like how Rad was an essential help to the character rather than just made to make jokes. Plus, not only does his design translate well with MM's flash thanks to Dustin Jackson (since OK KO was done in flash numerous times in shorts, it wasn't surprising) but they also kept the character in tact with his OK KO roots by keeping his HB sound effects when he finger blasts. That was very nice of the crew. Spoony kinda made it uncomfortable with how he has connections with Mr. Gar since there both managers, which is so stereotypical. Seen it. But I guess we needed some explanation as he appeared out of nowhere in the Hyperspace Sword. But the thing that kinda dropped the balls there and really made me mad was the ending. Well actually both the ending and after math. The ending, as with the episode in general, was weaksauce. Although it was heartwarming to see the Warriors flee to the sunset, it was handled kinda poorly. They just had to have Prohyas say a reference on their short lived run. Now the credits, it was complete and utter waste. It didn't extend like the others. There was no eccentric music used. It was pretty much the same 15 sec credits used for the regular episodes. Saga of Robopiggeh had a good extension song. Incredible tiny Warriors had a good instrumental song. But the so called finale? Nothing. I was.not expecting that. I actually thought they were gonna use the full version of the theme song at some point. But they didn't. It kinda reminded me of how Kirbopher was making season 1 of TOME. When he ran out of funds, he was torn into making the tenth episode the finale but luckily.didnt happen. He made it the right way to have the episode end good and want more. I feel as if it was there way of saying they did it just in case they get picked up again. Van Partible did it better for JB. I was kinda ashamed of this. To be honest, I think that Magiswords at this point, needs some improvement in some of it's storylines. Some of the episodes kinds get repetitive and they kind of flanderize the personalities far too much. I can understand them joking around from time to time but doing it all the time kinda makes the humor ware out. There suppose to be warriors protecting the innocent and helping others. The 3-minute shorts, even though they were very fast paced, they at least laid down the general personalities and eased up on their goofiness. I felt that the moment they slowed down, they used it to make jokes very long and repetitive and Linda bit annoying. At least for the first season, they did it at a rapid pace that would make it a bit funny and over and done with so the main focus would be the center. Other than that, I'll never get over the music. It was very catchy and unique. I also love the anime inspired poses, especially the eyecatchers shown at the end of season 2 episodes (I kinda think it was a last minute decision to spice up the show). They were adorable and unique. I do feel that CN kinda pushed Magiswords too much either the over promotion of the apps.and the fast paceness of the shorts led to the shows downfall. Like I said, you can't be good at something without making mistakes first but the show is getting there. I actually hope that if the show does get picked up again, they would be very diverse in it's humor and include more development and arcs to it. I loved the show and wish it's crew best of luck on their endeavors. Yeah... This was not a good note to leave off on, if you ask me... 1) Witchy Simone is OK working at a fast food joint for what could be the rest of her life? Come on now! That's not a good reason to give up being a witch, especially since the real solution would be for her to just stop taking shortcuts and practice her craft a few hours a day. You know, basic exercise and repetition. 2) Noville has a GF - and this comes outta nowhere, as well. UGH. To be fair, it's better he found someone who likes him for who he is, instead of hitting on Vambre. That was getting rather old, IMHO. 3) I can take or leave Rad (OK K.O.) showing up here; Rad needs to get his butt back to work in what is truly a better show than this one has turned out - and that's FACT. 4) I found myself wanting to punch Vambre & Prohyas after all of this trash they were trying to pull, especially since their friends do have lives. 5) This just doesn't feel like a final episode of anything. There's nothing epic or at stake here. Nothing at all. Just a real time- sink. Part 4: The Pecking Order - If it wasn't for Rob Paulsen being in this ep, I'd probably wouldn't care for it. It was pretty nice giving a usual incidential more screen time. Nothing too bad, but nothing truly special here, either. Just your typical episode about someone having to take care of something that doesn't like them all that much, until they realize that working together gets stuff done. Too bad this could have been above average (Mid High Tier, in my book.) had that bird just sat on Prohyas' head, instead, but whatever - sometimes, taking the easy way out DOES work, writers. It's better than looking incompetent (at best) / stupid (at worst), honestly. Seeing Vambre suffer for more than 5 minutes like this only serves as payback for Like Water for Bimm making her come off so OOC (at best) / punchable (at worst) in that particular episode, but that's not what I'm looking for here. At least Prohyas comes off as the responsible one for once - which does help this effort a lot more than it has any right to, if you ask me. Extreme Dreams (High Tier) - THIS would have been God Tier in my eyes if it wasn't for that last line from Phibby at the end. So predictable... Other than that, everything else works better than it should have any right to here. Just some nicely executed crazy slapstick comedy to relieve boredom, am I right? I can't put too much further into words the actual fun I had with this and I'm angry it took this show this long to give me something this good/competent in execution. Bewitched, Bothered, and Bothered Some More! (God Tier) - Out of all 20 of these episodes, this one is the absolute best. On the surface, a typical spat between our MCs and their arch-enemies (Witch Way), made TRULY AWESOME by effective use of Parodying Tom & Jerry with actual class and an adult-like approach to such just about timeless old-school comedy. You see, "GOAT!" (S02E11) tried to do just THIS (parodying old-school slapstick comedy) in the style of a Road-Runner/Wile E. Coyote cartoon - with the Coyote being Prohyas and the Road-Runner being the Goat he was trying to ride - but Prohyas, as usual, is made too stupid to make it work there, so it smacks of failure to achieve anything of note, in terms of actual comedy worth anything. HERE, however? He and Vambre are written to be smart as they usually are and need to be to make the pay in such a dangerous career field, and it works out all the better for it, too. For me, personally, this episode was so good and such a brilliant reminder of why I actually defend this show to begin with that I didn't even mind that the Warriors didn't fully complete the mission they were tasked with since Helmet looked happier as a frog, anyway, from my standpoint, not just how the episode ends on a high note to show us this, also. Another great Tom & Jerry tribute that I actually enjoy. The Warriors looked adorable as mouses, and let's not forget the Game Grumps reference. And Vambre did look adorable disguised as a cat. Plus, we get one last visit to Paul Schrier playing Flonk. And we learn more about some annoying characters. Not only that but it ended on a high note, which should always be shown. Ghosthaste (High Tier) - I feel we have another interesting development here that was never capitalized on: Kablammica's warrior days and how she was a hero to the kingdom our MCs have been passed the torch onto protecting now. As for the episode itself, compared to the last couple of times we saw a Magisword that's too dangerous for anyone to use, this is probably the 2nd best of these episodes this show will ever have in addressing a scenario like this - simply because, AGAIN, it's always nice to see Prohyas be the actual voice of reason - that, and Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, too. However, the episode where our MCs tamed that plant and the jester Magiswords, Taming of the Swords (S01E49, I believe) is still a little more memorable & much more hilarious, in comparison to this effort (save for the crap ending that episode had, of course.). This is the second time we see the Magiswords Safe, showing dangerous Magiswords not handy to use. I thought that the use of seeing Ghosts would make a great interesting story, and I would love to have Kablammica gain more development. Also, the Kamen Rider design on Kricket Knight was top notch, accompanied by his voice, Richard Horvitz. I don't recall if this episode also had Rikki 'GIR' Simons, since he does numerous voices in the show. But other than that, it was good. Also, it was great seeing Penny Plasm again, despite rumors saying that she wasn't going to appear. Yeah... overall, despite some good episodes here, this show went out with a real whimper. I'll be surprised if it isn't one among many current cartoons that will be forgotten once enough time passes. *SIGH* - They really should have come up with a better endgame for this show than what's in front of us here... Also, they really should have not blown their animation/art-style budget so easily, either. What's here in the end? Truly not the best way to go out into the sunset, IMHO. What was otherwise a Mid High Tier show, IMHO, ends rather badly, is what I'm saying. And that's what hurts, most of all - not as much as getting stabbed with one of these Magiswords, admittedly. GAME OVER Category:Blog posts